


when oblivion is calling out your name

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, sex under the influence...maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can get anything you want, anything you need in the City of Light.</p><p>ALIE reminds Raven of what, no, <i>who</i> she's wanted for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when oblivion is calling out your name

“What does it feel like?” ALIE’s voice is so soft, but it fills the cramped space of Raven’s quarters like water and Raven feels she might drown in it. The bed doesn’t dip where she sits on the edge, but Raven is acutely aware of her proximity, nerve fibres lighting up all along her side.

“Painless,” Raven’s smile comes easy, carefree. She shifts her legs apart, feels the rasp of the worn cotton against her bare legs. She shivers at the sensation, unbothered by how she still can’t feel it against half of her left leg. ALIE raises her brows and Raven’s heart leaps. “It feels _good_ ,” she whispers and bites her bottom lip. ALIE smiles. “But—“

“Don’t,” she says gently, “just accept it, Raven.”

“Okay,” she sighs, contented, and licks her lips. It feels good, her tongue soft and wet against her dry lips, so she does it again. ALIE’s smile unfurls again and it makes Raven’s head swim.

“Tell me what you want, Raven.”

“I kinda already got it,” Raven chuckles, twisting her hips a little for emphasis.

“That can’t be _all_ , though.”

“I mean…” Raven worries her bottom lip between her teeth and studies ALIE. “I want my job back.”

“And you will get that, once Doctor Griffin sees you in the morning.”

“Abby…” Raven sighs, thoughts of Abby surging in front of the memories of pain. Abby’s hands on her legs during exams, concern drawing her features tight, her reluctant smile whenever Raven cracks a joke, Abby’s voice saying her name. She feels herself smiling.

“What about her?” ALIE’s tone is curious and Raven feels it pluck and pull at everything inside of her, drawing the truth out of that box she’s kept it in for so long.

“She’s…” Raven licks her lips and thinks about water, thinks about watching Abby drink from the bucket at the well earlier this week, how the water had poured over her chin and left her laughing in the sun with Octavia and Monroe. “She’s _everything_ , ALIE.”

“You love her.”

It’s not a question, and it wriggles around inside Raven’s head tracking a thought pathway that’s almost right, but not quite.

“No, no,” Raven exhales slowly, the sound shaking as it leaks out of her. “But I like her. A lot.”

“What do you want with her?”

“I don’t know,” Raven says quickly. ALIE just tilts her head and stares. Raven blinks.

“I know you better than that,” ALIE’s voice is almost chiding. Raven feels ALIE slither through her mind, wriggling into the places she’s always hidden things. “You don’t want to hide anymore, Raven. There is no shame in the City of Light.”

“I…” Raven breathes, unlatches the lid on the place where her want for Abby hides. “I want to kiss her,” Raven says after a moment, her skin buzzing as ALIE leans closer.

“And?”

“Touch...I want to touch her.”

“Picture it,” ALIE gestures and Raven nods, shutting her eyes. She imagines running her hands up Abby’s back, wrapping her fingers in Abby’s hair, sliding her knees between Abby’s thighs. Raven bites her lip and presses her thighs together against the simmer of arousal building between her legs. “What else do you want from Abby, Raven?”

“I want her to touch _me_ ,” Raven swallows thickly, the images in her mind shifting to the way Abby’s hands feel on her bare skin, never cold or clinical like a doctor’s should be.

“How would she touch you?”

“Like—“

“Show me, too,” ALIE’s voice is so close it’s practically inside Raven’s head and her eyes snap open, meeting ALIE’s unwavering, dark gaze. She’s still sitting as far away as she was before, still smiling placidly. Raven feels a new surge of desire course through her veins. “Go on.” ALIE urges again.

Raven inhales slowly and slides the sheet down her hips until it rests just at mid-thigh. Heat floods Raven’s cheeks and ears and neck, but she hooks her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and nudges them down over her hips and down to her knees.

“All the way,” ALIE says simply. Raven clears her throat and complies, wriggling her legs until she can kick the shorts out from under the covers and onto the floor. “The shirt, too. You would want Abby to see all of you, right?” Raven whimpers at the thought and tugs her tank top off, tossing it onto the floor to join her shorts. “Good.” ALIE purrs and Raven shivers, resting her hands on her stomach. “How does it feel? To think of Abby looking at you while you’re like this?”

“ _God_ ,” Raven sucks in a breath of air and clenches her fists. “Hot.”

“What do you want to show her?” ALIE tilts her head, the fall of her hair shifting imperceptibly with the movement. Raven blinks, fresh heat coursing through her body at all the options spread out before her. She relaxes her hands and slides them up over her tits as she exhales shakily. “Very good,” ALIE’s voice is warm, makes Raven’s insides feel warmer, too, “but would you be so timid in front of Abby?”

“No,” Raven says quickly, plucking at her nipples roughly until they harden, “no I’d want her to see how badly I want it.”

“And you do want her badly,” ALIE says, another statement, but this one sits _just right_.

“God, yes,” Raven groans, sliding one hand away from her breasts and down between her legs. She’s already so fucking wet that her fingers slip over her clit almost messily, but she keeps the touches controlled, gentle, so she doesn’t come too fast. That would be embarrassing.

“How would she feel, touching you?”

“Incredible. Oh,” Raven bites her lip and thinks, “her hands are soft,” Raven sighs, drawing slow circles around her clit, imagining Abby’s hands doing the work instead of her own. “Every time she touches me during exams I think about how good—” she gasps, arching her hips up. Pleasure burns hot under her fingers and she can’t remember a time when it felt so goddamn good just to touch herself. “Fuck, ALIE.”

“Yes, Raven?”

“I haven’t felt it like this—”

“It’s always like this, in the City of Light.”

“Right. Paradise,” Raven mutters, spreading her legs as she dips her fingers down to gather more of her wetness. “I should take Abby to the City of Light,” Raven huffs.

“We will discuss that later,” ALIE says simply, folding her hands in her lap.

“Sure,” Raven gulps, moving her fingers with more insistence. ALIE stays silent, watching, and Raven closes her eyes, sees ALIE smirking at her even in the dark, and lets the pleasure building between her legs wash up through her consciousness.

“How would Abby fuck you, Raven?” ALIE’s voice creeps into Raven’s mind and it just adds fuel to the sparks settling between her legs. “Would it be gentle? Or would she go fast? Has she been waiting for this, too?”

“Y-yeah. Shit. She’d go slowly at first,” Raven gasps, pressing two fingers inside herself, slowly, teasingly, “but then…then I’d be begging for it and she’d be too excited and she’d,” Raven feels her face heat up, but ALIE makes a noise, like she’s waiting, and Raven inhales sharply, “she’d fuck me fast.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Right now?” Raven pants and nods, “uh huh.” Her whole body feels alive with burning heat and desire and something sparkles brightly, low and deep in her belly. She moves her fingers inside her faster, strokes her clit with the pad of her thumb, wanting to draw the sparks up and into a roaring fire, wanting to start the inferno that’ll consume her. She’s careening to orgasm so quickly but Raven doesn’t even care, she just wants to get there _now_. In her vision the smouldering dark of ALIE blends and blurs until all she has is the image of Abby, that crooked smile on her face, blush on her cheeks thanks to Raven’s flirting.

“Raven,” ALIE’s voice cuts through the cloud of arousal in Raven’s head, “Raven, stop.” Raven groans, pulling her fingers away from her body with every ounce of self control she can muster.

“ _ALIE_...” Raven whines, but ALIE waves her hand dismissively, and Raven bites her lip to hold in her words.

“You don’t want to do this,” ALIE says gently, and Raven isn’t sure what the hell she’s on about. Of _course_ she wants to get off. “Not here.”

“But—”

“You’ve been so good, Raven. You deserve to get what you want. And what you want is—”

“Abby,” Raven breathes, hips twitching in response.

“Yes,” ALIE tilts her chin up just a little and Raven inhales slowly. “What would happen if you went to her, Raven? If you went to her like this.”

“I’m,” Raven swallows, tensing her fingers into a fist against her inner thigh, “I don’t know.”

“Does she want you the way you want her?” Raven wants to look away, but she can’t, she feels that endless river of electricity pulling every one of her cells towards ALIE.

“I think so,” she answers truthfully, fear prickling somewhere distant, in the back of her mind, but then it’s quickly washed away by such certainty like she’s never felt before. She’s _seen_ how Abby reacts to her flirting, how Abby’s cheeks turn red when Raven brushes too close, remembers the way Abby had flustered whenever she’d worked on the pod in just a bra and her jeans. She isn’t _blind_. And Abby’s easy to read.

“Then go to her,” ALIE says with a smile, clasping her hands in front of her. “You’ve earned it.” Raven’s body sags with relief because _yes, of course_. The only thing that’s better than coming while imagining Abby is coming _with_ Abby.

Her whole body feels like a naked flame as she struggles back into her shorts and tank top and then straps on her brace. She wonders how quickly she can make it to Abby’s room before she combusts.

* * *

Abby is shocked awake by a hand against her cheek. She swipes out in the dark and catches something with her knuckles. The shape looming over her lets out an _oof_ of air and Abby yelps, scrambling upright as her eyes adjust to the dark.

The shape blurs into focus and Abby’s eyes widen. “ _Raven?”_

“Abby,” Raven’s voice is rough with something Abby can’t place and her fear is replaced instantly by concern.

“What’s wrong?” Abby asks, leaning across towards Raven.

“I didn’t want to be alone,” Raven says softly, leaning against the side of Abby’s bed as she bends over. Abby hears the sound of velcro, of Raven taking off her brace, and frowns.

“Did...did you want to sleep in here?” Raven just nods her response and Abby isn’t sure how to feel, isn’t sure how to process, but she pulls her blankets aside and allows Raven to crawl in next to her. She wants to say something about personal space, or boundaries, but Raven’s legs are so hot as they slide against Abby’s and instead she immediately gets concerned.

“Raven, you’re burning up,” Abby says in shock. “Are you—“

“I’m awesome,” Raven says, and it doesn’t even sound like she’s faking it. Abby reaches out and gently brushes the hair from Raven’s forehead. Raven’s eyelids flutter closed at the touch and Abby purses her lips, sliding her hand down to the side of Raven’s neck where she can feel the woman’s pulse, sluggish but steady. She runs her fingers to the back of Raven’s neck and Raven lets out this little moan of pleasure and Abby blushes despite herself.

“I think you’re running a f—“ but Abby’s cut off as Raven leans in, kissing her.

It’s too damn easy to fall into kissing Raven, to forget the feverish heat in Raven’s skin and the fight they’d had earlier, to forget every mean or cruel thing they’ve said to each other. When Abby grazes her teeth against Raven’s bottom lip, Raven moans and skates a hand up under Abby’s shirt.

“Raven,” she gasps, pulling back when Raven’s nails scratch against her ribcage.

“What?” Raven drawls, sliding her hand up further.

“This isn’t...” Abby worries her bottom lip, gaze darting all over Raven’s face. It’s too dark to make out much, but the way Raven’s eyes shine in the dim sends an unnecessary pulse of want through Abby’s body. She pushes it back and frowns, mostly at herself. “Something isn’t right.”

“Just…” Raven huffs, trying to lean back in, but Abby places her hand against Raven’s sternum, keeping her away. “Abby, I—” Raven’s eyes dart over Abby’s shoulder and Abby furrows her brows at how quickly the frustration is wiped off of Raven’s face. “You’re right,” Raven sighs softly, dancing her fingertips against Abby’s stomach, sending butterflies scurrying through her ribcage. “I know,” Raven glances back at Abby’s face.

“You can still stay here tonight,” Abby says, trying her best to be soothing, sliding her hand up from Raven’s chest to cup her cheek. She’s wanted something like this for too long to think of sending Raven back to her room, not tonight.

“Abby,” Raven’s eyes flick back to Abby’s face, “I’m fine.” She turns her head to place a warm kiss against Abby’s palm. Abby inhales sharply at the contact, a whole mess of feelings tangling in her gut. “But I might die if you don’t let me touch you.”

“ _Raven_ ,” Abby breathes out and Raven laughs against Abby’s palm. It shocks Abby, more than the kissing, because she hasn’t heard that in ages, and then Raven’s mouth is moving down to the inside of Abby’s wrist and some of that tension she’s been holding slithers away.

“We’ve been playing this game for a while,” Raven says slowly, her hand gradually making its way back up Abby’s ribcage. “We’re not fooling anyone but ourselves.” Raven’s thumb finds the stiff peak of Abby’s nipple and Abby hisses, pressing towards the contact on instinct.

“Oh god,” Abby swallows, lashes fluttering, and she catches the wicked glint of Raven’s eyes as she leans closer again.

“I want this,” Raven says softly, her eyes flicking over Abby’s shoulder again just before she leans in, close enough that Abby can feel the heat of her breath against her ear. “I want to fuck you.”

All of that concern and confusion boiling in Abby's mind fly out the window and are replaced with a pulse of desire. The raw need in Raven’s voice makes Abby whimper and she turns her head to get to Raven’s mouth.

They kiss like they’ve always done this, like Abby’s mouth has always known Raven’s, and desire strikes her hard, blossoming through every vein in her body until it’s consumed her. She’s incandescent with it, and now Raven’s skin doesn’t feel so warm to the touch. They’ve been dancing around this for what feels like ages, even in the aftermath of Mount Weather, and it just feels so right when Abby cups the back of Raven’s neck and tugs her closer, when Raven’s hand slides further up Abby’s ribcage and cups her breast.

Everything spirals out from that first touch, there’s nothing slow and easy about the way they pull their clothes off or Abby’s needy moan when Raven catches her nipple with her teeth. Abby’s hips roll at nothing and her fingers find grip in the soft strands of Raven’s hair, and Abby isn’t sure if she’s trembling because it’s cold in her room or because Raven’s hands are pushing her thighs apart without ever taking her mouth from Abby’s skin.

Raven’s hand slides up the inside of Abby’s thigh and Abby bites her lip as the calloused pads of two fingers slide through the wetness there. Raven makes a noise, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and drags her teeth up from Abby’s chest until she gets her mouth on Abby’s neck.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Raven says, as if in disbelief, and Abby actually laughs at that, any remaining threads of tension easing out of her body. “I didn’t think you’d—”

“Then you have no idea what you do to me,” Abby says roughly, canting her hips towards Raven’s too-light touch. Raven curses, but Abby’s smirk is short lived when Raven dips her fingers lower and skirts around Abby’s entrance, gathering more slick to bring back up over her clit. Abby barely manages a throaty _oh_ when Raven starts working tight circles around her clit.

“Tell me, then. Tell me what I do to you,” Raven says against Abby’s neck, but Abby can’t focus on that, not when Raven’s fingers seem to know exactly the right amount of pressure and speed Abby needs. “Abby,” Raven breathes, nosing gently against Abby’s ear before nipping at the skin just beneath it.

“You make me,” she gasps, but then Raven’s rhythm slows and she can think a little easier, “you’ve always made me crazy. Since the Ark.” Abby runs her hands up Raven’s naked back, feeling the way the muscles there twitch and shift with her movements. Raven leans back just enough to watch Abby’s face, her fingers still drawing languid circles around Abby’s clit, keeping just enough pressure to hold Abby’s arousal up. “When you dragged me away from the monitors to show me how you recalibrated the pod’s thrusters but—” Abby sighs, “I know you were just getting me out of my head but watching you work…” she swallows, hard, remembering how Raven had stripped down to her bra to work underneath the pod. “I wanted you.”

“You should’ve made a move, then,” Raven says, seriously, brushing her mouth against Abby’s briefly.

“But—”

“Maybe things would be different,” she says, thoughtfully, before kissing Abby hard, sliding her fingers back down to gather more of Abby’s wetness before returning to her previous rhythm. Abby whines against Raven’s mouth, her hips surging against Raven’s hand. Raven trails her mouth away from Abby’s, down her neck and over her clavicles, skims the soft skin over her sternum before gently brushing her lips against the underside of Abby’s tits. Each touch makes Abby shiver and twitch and Raven never lets up her pace against Abby’s clit, keeping her on that cliff’s edge between too much and not enough. Abby just wants to fall and fall, trusting that Raven will hold her there. She just needs—

“Raven,” Abby gasps, Raven’s mouth goes still just below Abby’s navel. “Raven, _please_ ,” Abby whimpers, hates and love the needy sound of her voice.

“What do you want?” Raven asks, her voice so unusually bright and eager against the skin of Abby’s stomach. Raven’s happiness is... _intoxicating_.

“I…” Abby bites her lip and through the fog in her brain she remembers Raven’s own words. “Fuck me,” she breathes out, a little embarrassed, but it has the desired effect; Raven lets out a moan and tilts her forehead against Abby’s hipbone as she pushes two fingers inside, no teasing or easing into it. Abby bites back a noise that would be too loud, but then lets it out a second later when Raven’s head settles between her thighs and puts her mouth is on Abby's cunt.

Abby threads her fingers through Raven’s hair, combs it back to look at her face. She never expected...but there she is, and Raven’s eyes flicker open and focus on Abby and it takes all of Abby’s willpower not to come right then. But then Raven stretches her with a third finger and Abby loses control, coming with a high pitched cry. She surges up, curling her body against the sensation, and Abby is dimly aware of Raven chuckling as she settles back onto the bed.

“You’re terrible,” Abby manages to breathe out, and Raven just laughs again, sucking hard on Abby’s clit. It’s too much sensation, too much too soon, and Abby tugs at Raven’s hair, gently at first, and then harder, until Raven gets the picture and slides back up Abby’s body. Raven’s hand doesn’t stop, though, her thumb finding a gentle rhythm on Abby’s clit as she leans in to kiss her with a wet mouth. The kiss is eager, Abby can feel her smiling, and Abby feels herself smiling into Raven's mouth, too. She feels like she's just been burst open and Raven is gently putting her back together.

Raven trails her mouth down Abby’s jaw, down her neck until she finds her pulse point and sucks. Her fingers are moving slower, gentler, but with enough pressure and insistence that Abby knows she’s going to lose it again, sooner than she’d like.

At least she can take Raven with her, this time.

She slides her hand down between their bodies, taking her time to trace the softness of Raven’s breasts, the well sculpted muscles of her stomach, before grazing her nails over Raven’s hipbone and and then slipping her fingers over Raven’s clit. Raven cries out at the touch and bites down on Abby’s neck. It’s too rough, it’ll leave too noticeable a mark, but Abby’s too distracted by her own pleasure and drawing out Raven’s to care.

She slides her fingers down until she can push into Raven and match her pattern and pace, circling Raven’s clit with her thumb while she fucks her with gentle, shallow strokes. Raven whines against Abby’s skin, sucking a new mark further down against Abby’s clavicle, and rolls her hips.

Raven comes with a shout, her forehead pressed firmly against Abby’s shoulder as her whole body arches forward and goes rigid, save for her hand still working Abby towards her own orgasm. It doesn’t take much longer for Abby to tumble after her, crying out as her body arches away from the bed and her muscles clamp down around Raven’s fingers.

Raven tumbles over onto her side and for a panicked moment Abby frets about her leg, but Raven seems completely unbothered and just twists around until her limbs are arranged and she can tuck herself against Abby’s side.

“Raven…” Abby whispers, watching Raven reach out and tug the covers up from where she’d pushed them to the foot of the bed.

“No,” Raven says, her voice so sharp it makes Abby flinch, “aren’t you tired?” she says in a sigh.

She isn’t, really, something about being casually naked in her bed with Raven just makes her nerves jangle, a voice urging caution. But Raven isn’t really asking for the truth.

“Okay,” Abby bites her lip, “we’ll talk in the morning,” she says softly, rubbing Raven’s back. Raven doesn’t say anything else, just tucks her head against Abby’s shoulder and lays her arm across Abby’s waist.

Abby feels Raven’s body relax into her, listens as her breathing begins to even out. She runs her fingers up to Raven’s neck, checking her pulse. She’s still too warm, her heartbeat too sluggish beneath Abby’s fingers, but…

Abby remembers how Raven had slept after Mount Weather, rigid in her hospital bed, grimacing and moaning in intervals. Abby never really slept at night, too afraid that Raven might need something, but when she was healed enough to stay in her quarters, she never was able to shake the portrait of pain that Raven painted while she was trying to sleep.

This isn’t the same Raven. She’s a different girl, someone unburdened and at ease, and Abby wonders if this is what Raven was like before everything went to shit on the Ark. She turns her head and presses a kiss to Raven’s feverish forehead, and _tries_ to fall back asleep.

* * *

Raven’s eyes are closed but she can see ALIE behind them.

“You did so good, Raven,” she purrs. Raven’s body relaxes under the praise and ALIE grins. “Wasn’t that everything you imagined it would be?” Raven moves to answer, but ALIE waves her hand gently and shakes her head. “Tell me about it in the morning. You need your rest. I have such big plans for you, Raven.”

ALIE image shivers and then fades away, leaving behind a smudge of redness against Raven’s eyelids. She’s drifting to sleep when she feels fingertips against her neck, right over her pulsepoint, the skin of them so damn soft.

_Abby._

She imagines taking Abby to the City of Light, imagines how pleased ALIE would be, how happy they all could be. She rubs her cheek against Abby’s shoulder, comforted by the warmth and smoothness of her skin, the solidness of her presence. She feels Abby’s lips press to her forehead, and then allows herself to sink into the nothingness of a painless sleep.


End file.
